


can i steal you away for a second

by TealDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hints of Fluff, Luffy is Luffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, law just wants like 5 mins w his bf, set during wano, zoro voice oh god the honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealDragon/pseuds/TealDragon
Summary: "I missed you.""I missed you. You also probably fucked up our plan by making a huge scene."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	can i steal you away for a second

**Author's Note:**

> set during chapter 918

Law feigns disinterest as he watches their extended party spend hours unloading all the stolen food from Bakura town, making sure it's stored properly, making sure it's distributed between all the households. His original excuse, that he wanted to keep watch, to preserve his stamina in case of another attack, technically holds true, but in reality he'd just been avoiding his companions.

Fuming and furious is not the way he wanted to see Luffy again, but Law can’t help but think that the couple of weeks their half of the alliance had spent in Wano without him were probably for the best, considering that in a mere half day Luffy had managed to pick fights with multiple of Kaido's more important goons. The initial anger had subsided though, giving way to a different type of prickly emotion.

When he and Luffy made it official, they made the mutual choice to put their relationship second to their duties as captains, at least for the time being. It's not exactly like they could make solid long term plans with their lifestyle. They had also made the at the time wise decision to keep their relationship a secret for a long as possible. Not a lot of people in their collective crews expected that to last long, but the longer that particular card is kept out of their enemies hands, the better.

Law currently wants to say screw the agreements, both of them. He knows better than to worry about Luffy, but knowing he was charging head first into an Emperor's territory with barely a plan and barely any backup had been eating at him for the past few weeks. And now that Luffy is finally here, he can't seem to stop causing trouble for more than five minutes. Their plan comes first, Law knows that, but the ache in his chest is telling him to just grab Luffy, to sweep him up in a kiss that otherwise would be hours away at this point.

The man in question’s boisterous laugh snaps him out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see him making his way over to where Zoro and the tall woman that was with them earlier are taking a break. 

He stands, his movements automatic, and follows, not really sure what his intentions are but unable to sit still with his own thoughts anymore. Zoro notices him first, and a shit eating grin splits his face, "Oi Torao! Cool off yet?" 

Law shoots him a glare, and Luffy spins on his heel to face him, beaming, "Torao! What's up?"

He ignores the other two watching him and leans down, close to Luffy's ear, speaking in a quiet voice, "Can I talk to you, captain to captain?"

Luffy grins up at him, and responds loudly, "Of course!"

He glances at the other two, and catches Zoro raising his eyebrows at him, his stare deadpan, clearly suspicious of his intentions. While Zoro approves of their relationship as best he can, Law isn't oblivious to the protective streak over Luffy that he has. He doesn't meet his look, and turns to grab Luffy's wrist, "Excuse us."

After they make their way past the main crowd, Law's hand slips down Luffy's arm to his hand instead, intertwining their fingers as they walk. He squeezes his fingers, smiling to himself when he feels a squeeze back.

He pulls Luffy around the corner of a house a couple blocks away from the group before stopping, glancing around quickly to make sure they’re alone. Luffy studies him, letting his body lean back against the rough wooden wall, “So what did you wanna talk about?”

Law shifts uncomfortably, moving closer to Luffy. “I didn’t want-" a pause, then he continues quietly, “I don’t actually have anything I need to talk about.” 

Law fumbles for something else to say, tries desperately not to admit out loud that he doesn't know what he wants, he was just being selfish, that he just wanted to say screw it and bury himself in his boyfriend's arms.

He catches Luffy watching him from where he's leaning lazily against the wall, his grin getting wider as he peers out from under his hat, watching with amusement as Law tries to gather his thoughts. He looks good, sunkissed, sweaty from the exertion of hard work and fighting, the battered kimono draping his muscular form in a way Law tries not to think about too hard.

Luffy’s hands thread up into the front of Law’s yukata, giving it a slight tug, enough to make Law’s hands come up to brace against the shorter man's chest. He didn’t realize how far he’d been leaning over until the slight pull put him just a centimeter or two away from Luffy's face. Law flushes, not quite meeting his eyes, "I just wanted a- just wanted a moment, just the two of us-" 

"Yeah?-" Luffy starts, and then their lips meet, softly pressing together as they re-familiarize themselves with each other. Law's hands splay out across his chest, gently pressing and rubbing between his ribs. They peck at each other's lips lazily, neither one feeling the need to pick up the pace too quickly. Luffy squirms under Law's fingers, huffing shorts breaths across his lips, "That tickles, what are you-"

"I’m just checking, call it an occupational habit" Law mutters, and Luffy frowns at him, “You can’t expect me to believe you got in and out of Big Mom’s territory completely unharmed can you?”

“I’m a pirate, pirates get hurt.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Law buries his head in the side of Luffy’s neck, the choppy hair at the base of his skull tickling his nose, "The newspapers we got about the wedding while you were away worried me.” 

Law speaks while gently rubbing his face into Luffy's neck, inhaling his familiar smell, running his hand through locks of black hair. He feels Luffy frown against him, "Then why did you read them?"

Law sighs against his shoulder, hiding his face, just enjoying the feeling of Luffy's warmth against him, "Nervous habit I guess. I'd rather know if something happens."

They rest there for a brief moment, the only sound in the air the rustling of the leaves in the trees, and the distant sound of people celebrating. After a few moments Luffy breaks the silence.

"I missed you." 

"I missed you. You also probably fucked up our plan by making a huge scene,"

Luffy turns his head slightly inwards, speaking into Law's scruffy hairline, just above a whisper, "If I blow you, will it make up for it?"

He punctuates his sentence with a wet kiss into the side of his neck. Law huffs in amusement. It didn't take long to learn that Luffy isn't shy about voicing what he wants, isn't concerned about being modest in the bedroom, he just goes with how he feels, much like he does in every aspect of his life. Law grins, mouth against Luffy's ear, whispering back, "You must've really missed me, huh?"

That earns him a slight nip in the spot Luffy had moments prior been sucking a love bite into. Law inhales sharply, body unconsciously pressing Luffy up into the wall a little harder, head getting lost in the pleasure of body contact after being apart for so long. Part of his brain is screaming at him to remember they're still in public, but all he can think is Luffy, Luffy,  _ Luffy. _

Luffy pulls his head back, his cheeks and ears getting a little red around the edges, hair slightly mussed up from where Law had been running his hand through it, expression somewhere between eager and mischievous. Law thinks he looks goddamn beautiful. "Is that a yes?"

"It'd certainly be an improvement to the day I'm currently having," Law leans in close as he talks, lips brushing over Luffy's. He closes the gap, the soft noise Luffy makes in the back of his throat shooting pleasure down his spine. He kisses the shorter man with a little more fervor, tongue running over his lips, asking them to part, while simultaneously running his hands down his sides. Luffy gasps as Law’s thumbs brush over his hips, allowing him to lick into his mouth, deepening their kiss. Law stifles a whimper when Luffy’s hip bone butts awkwardly against his own crotch, giving him a hint of desperately needed friction. 

Through the haze of their makeout session, Law faintly hears a child’s laughter cut through the air, a reminder of the large crowd of people just a couple of blocks over. Fuck. He pulls back with a sigh, holding Luffy in place, “Luffy-ya, when we have some alone time, later-” 

Suddenly, the world spins as Law is pulled hard by the grip Luffy has in his yukata, and he finds his back slammed into the rough wood wall that Luffy was just leaning against. Still gathering his bearings, he grunts in pleasure when Luffy shoves his thigh between his legs, and attaches his teeth to Law’s neck. Stilling briefly, Luffy asks, “You don’t want it now?”

It’s all Law can do not to grind up along Luffy’s thigh, still riding the rush of being manhandled back into the wall, his ears ringing. “Too-” he gasps out, “too public. Too open, we can’t do this here.”

“Ah, hmmm,” Luffy looks around considering his options, face flushed, clearly impatient. Hurried, he grabs Law's arm and pulls him further down the street, to where a sizable alley sits shadowed between two buildings. Luffy giggles, pulling the older man down. Most of the way through he comes to a stop, spins around, and playfully pushes Law back so that his back is leaning against the wall. 

"What about this?" He grins proudly, obviously pleased with his find. Law looks around, double checking. There's too much stuff piled up for it to be used as a regular walkway, and he can barely hear the noise from the townsfolk anymore.His eyes drift back to Luffy, who's waiting patiently.

"This is…. okay….it-" he's distracted by Luffy jumping to fiddle with the sash tied around his waist, apparently hearing whatever go ahead he needed to.

"Luffy-ya, seriously, if you want we can wait an-" he's cut off by an urgent kiss from Luffy, punctuated with a slow roll of his hips against his own.

"I want to taste you right now," Luffy murmurs, voice low and desperate. The words combined with the friction makes Law's head spin, a strangled noise escaping his throat. Luffy hasn't even really touched him yet and he feels dizzy, drunk on the energetic captain. 

He doesn’t want to admit to himself how much he’s missed his boyfriend, how quickly Luffy’s kisses and touches put him at ease, make him melt, how he wants to selfishly steal him away from his hectic life, to have him all to himself for a little bit. So many of their intimate moments so far have been hurried, risky, the types of lives they lead not lending itself to secret affairs well. 

Luffy starts sinking to his knees, biting at the parts of his chest tattoo that peek out of the collar of his loosening robe on the way down. Law’s eyes slide shut, fingers digging into the wooden wall behind him. Every scrap of teeth against his exposed pecs and abs goes straight south, making his hips twitch involuntarily. Luffy’s knees hit the dirt and Law feels his mouth pull away as he adjusts, settling himself up between his legs.

Law shivers as Luffy runs his hands up his legs, up under the fabric draped over his front, his hands gripping his thighs gently, suggestively, thumbs rubbing circles into the softer flesh there. He tilts his head down, eyes cracking open to try to glare at Luffy to urge him on.

He's met with Luffy watching his blissed out face with carnal curiosity, eyes blown wide with lust. He nuzzles into the hair on Law's thigh, inhaling, and muses out loud, "Mmm, I missed your legs."

Law scoffs, looking away from Luffy in embarrassment. He can feel the red rising in his cheeks, the sincerity of the complement outweighing the oddness of it. Luffy had a strange way with words but meant every praise he sung. He unconsciously brings a hand up to his face, "That's a strange thing to miss about someone."

"They're nice legs," Luffy offers by way of explanation, in between dotting light kisses on his thighs, "They're your legs, and I like you."

Law mutters a neutral noise, still foolishly trying to hold onto the dregs of his indifferent facade, too proud to admit that Luffy's praises and compliments that he's so fond of showering him in affect him so much. Especially in the bedroom, much to Law's embarrassment. Luffy sucks against Law's thigh hard in response, making him gasp and shocking him back to the present.

His eyes are screwed shut but he feels Luffy grin against his sensitive skin, "Stop thinking so much, idiot." 

Law squirms under his light touch, his painfully hard dick begging to be freed from his robe, all while Luffy ignores it to sweet talk him. He's not sure how much longer he can hold out, "I will if you,  _ hah,  _ quit teasing me."

Luffy finally obliges, tugging Law's robe out of the way, his cock springing out, leaving him feeling suddenly exposed in the very public alleyway. Before he can think too much about the image they must be making, he feels Luffy's calloused hands running softly up and down his hardened shaft. He breathes out harshly, promptly forgetting their environment, "Fuck…"

He meets Luffy's eyes, the younger man watching his reactions carefully. Luffy grips his cock a little harder, moves his hand a little faster, and makes a big show of licking his lips. His hand suddenly, frustratingly, stops moving and Law can't help but buck his hips slightly, trying to chase the motions of Luffy jerking him off while his hand rests at the base of his length.

"Luffy-ya…" he grits out, impatient. Luffy shoots him a quick, roguish grin, and then swallows down Law's head, tonguing the underside as he sinks down. It's all Law can do to slap a hand over his mouth, muffling the loud moan threatening to climb out of his throat.

"Hey I like hearing your noises, why're you doing that?" Luffy pouts at him. Law hadn't even realized he'd pulled off. 

"Because," he pants, "I'm not trying to get caught in some random alley with my dick out." 

Luffy giggles and promptly takes him back in his mouth again. His tongue swirls around the tip, and one of Law's hands flies up into the shorter man's hair, needing to do something more than just grip at the wooden slats his back is arched against. He cards his fingers through his rough hair, not pushing, just feeling as Luffy starts to bob his head, tongue working magic on the underside of his cock, "Gods Luffy," his breathing is hard, "Who gave you the right to be so good at this?"

Luffy smiles and hums around his length at the praise, knowing it generally takes a lot to get Law to be so vocal. The vibrations travel up Law's body, almost pulling a stuttered moan from him. He quickly shoves the knuckles of the hand not gripping Luffy's hair in between his teeth, biting down to keep from making any noise, still extremely aware of his surroundings.

Law is about ready to collapse when he feels his dick hit the back of Luffy's throat. As soon as the younger man adjusts to the size and feel, he sets a steady pace, working his cock like they'd been apart years, rather than a month. 

Law gets lost in the feeling, the arousal quickly pooling in his gut as he tries to hold back from fucking into the wet heat of Luffy's mouth. He’s unable to stop the small whines and grunts that escape his throat, painfully aware of how desperate he sounds.

Luffy is relentless, wetly bobbing up and down his length like his life depends on it, moaning while he goes, not one for being quiet, ever. Law’s breath hitches, feeling too heady to do anything other than lightly dig his fingernails into Luffy’s scalp, “I-I’m close.”

Luffy acknowledges him with a hum, and speeds up his pace. Law feels Luffy’s tongue suddenly press hard, sliding up the vein on the underside of his length to the head, and then he sinks down until his nose hits the older man’s short pubes, and repeats the motion.

“Shit!” 

His orgasm crashes over him like a wave, his entire world pinpointing on the feeling of Luffy’s mouth around him, his own teeth clamping down on the fingers shoved roughly into his mouth. Luffy dutifully swallows him as he spurts his load down his throat.

"Oh fuck…  _ fuck,  _ Luf…" he wheezes out. Through the fog in his head he's vaguely becoming aware of the grip he has in Luffy's hair, how his hips are jerking unconsciously as he gently fucks Luffy's mouth through the last waves of his orgasm. The younger man doesn't pull back, doesn't complain, just milks him through it and Law silently thanks a higher power for both Luffy's devil fruit power and his pride in the bedroom.

Coming down, Law gently uncurls his fingers from Luffy's hair, leaving it a sweaty, tangled mess, his topknot half pulled out and lopsided, "Shit…sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Luffy releases Law from his mouth, glancing up at the man above him and fuck if the sight of Luffy's spit soaked face and wrecked hair didn't make his spent dick twitch a little. Luffy, ever the model boyfriend, giggles and starts doing up Law's sash for him, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "Shi shi shi! Don't be, did you like it?

"Gods above Luffy-ya," His knees feel weak as he tries to catch his breath, Luffy guides him gently as he starts sliding down the wall, maneuvering himself into a sitting position. He winces as Luffy starts to climb into his lap, settling across his thighs, brushing a knee over his sensitive crotch, causing him to flinch, "Hey, watch it."

Luffy just giggles, and starts pressing messy kisses all over his sweaty face, on his hairline, his brow, his mouth. Law lets him do what he wants, too blissed out to form a coherent thought, enjoying the comforting weight of the younger man on top of him.

"You're a menace," he finally gets out. He flicks his tongue out to re wet his dry lips, grimacing at the faint taste of his own release that he can taste from Luffy's kiss, "and you're disgusting."

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"Perhaps," He can't suppress his smile, and then he's pulling Luffy flush against him, sighing into his chest, not wanting their little moment to end, not wanting to let Luffy go quite yet, "We should probably head back and head out." 

He presses a kiss into the exposed scar on Luffy's chest, presses another against the dip of his collarbones, then against his chin. He meets his eyes, finding Luffy watching him intently, "I promise I'll return the favor later."

Luffy kisses him slowly, deeply in response, savoring the feeling before breaking apart to go face everyone else. Luffy leans into Law's ear and responds, "Next time I wanna make you scream, I don't care who knows."

Law shivers as Luffy pulls away, standing up, off of him, a wave of arousal rolling through his exhausted body. Luffy offers his hand down, pulling him up on shaky legs, scowling at Luffy when he laughs at him, “You’ll be the death of me you know” 

“I hope not!” Luffy takes his hand, pulling him along the back streets of Okobore town, “So what have you been up to since you’ve been here?” 

They walk together, talking about what they've both been doing, taking the long way back to the center of town, stealing kisses until inevitably they’re swept back up in the chaos of their operation. Law looks over at Luffy as they pack up and head off, and they share a knowing glance.  _ Maybe this is okay for now _ , he thinks fondly.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
